I Dare You to Love Me
by BloodyTink
Summary: Belle was engaged to Sir Gaston. As a gift, he gives her the Dark One as her new bodyguard. Before long the beauty and the beast fall in love. But there are people that will do anything to keep them apart.
1. My Gift to You

Chapter 1 My Gift to You

 **Author's Note: I can't believe season five is almost over. I'm hating what the writers are doing to Rumbelle. Belle under the sleeping curse. Rumple not being able to wake her up with TLK. What the hell is that about?! I don't care what anyone says Rumple and Belle belong together!**

It was a beautiful summer day in the kingdom of Avonlea. At the royal palace everyone was getting ready the arrival of Sir Gaston. Gaston was engaged to the beautiful Princess Belle. Maurice has been planning for this since Belle was born. He wanted everything to be perfect. He had all the servants clean the palace from floor to ceiling, making it spotless. The cooks were preparing a feast that would be the envy of all the realms. Yes, Maurice spared no expense.

Although, not everyone was excited about today.

Princess Belle was in her bedroom with her servant, Claudia, who was helping her with her hair and picking out with jewelry to wear. Belle couldn't have been more miserable. Everyone saw Gaston as this handsome and brave knight, that he was a perfect match for their princess, but she couldn't stand the oaf. He was rude, self-centered, arrogant, and complete imbecile. Gaston believed that a woman's place was at home, where they cook and clean and take care of the children. She remembered begging her father to reconsider the arrange marriage but Maurice reminded her that she was a princess and it was her duty. But she didn't want to marry out of obligation.

She wanted to marry for love.

"You look beautiful, my lady," Claudia told her mistress.

"Thank you," Belle forced a smile.

"You must be so excited to see your betrothed after so long. Gaston is so gallant. You are truly the luckiest princess in all the land," Claudia said with glee.

 _If she only knew the truth, she thought._

Claudia was 16-years-old with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was a sweet girl but she had no idea what it was really like to be a princess. It's not all about going to fancy balls and wearing pretty dresses. Belle envied Claudia. She didn't have a father that forced her to attend party after party hopping to attract a potential suitor. Belle would rather to be locked away in the library with her books for company.

"All done!" Claudia said excitedly.

Belle looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a beautiful golden ball gown. The sleeves of the dress fell to her shoulders and it was outlined in beaded jewels. Claudia did a wonderful a job with her, which was fixed halfway up in a bun. She chose a pair of earrings that matched the jewels on her dress.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Belle replied.

The door opened and her father, Sir Maurice entered. Claudia quickly curtsey.

"Papa!" Belle smiled.

"My dear Belle." he greeted.

He turned to Claudia, who still had her head down.

"Please excuse us, my dear," he said.

Claudia nodded and left the room.

"What is it, Papa," Belle asked him.

"I just wanted you to know that Sir Gaston has finally arrive," he said.

Belle was afraid of this.

Maurice noticed the frown on her face and tried his best to comfort her.

"Belle, I understand your feelings about this arranged marriage, but the union is what's best for the kingdom. Please, Belle. Give Gaston a chance. For me," he pleaded.

She looked into her father's eyes and it broke her heart. Ever since her mother, Colette, died during the first Ogre Wars Maurice has done everything he could to defend the kingdom from the ogres. Loosing her mother was hard for the both of them. She knew if her mother was here she would have told her to follow her heart, but she wasn't.

So with no other choice Belle answered, "All right, Papa. I'll give him a chance. For you."

Maurice embraced her.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I know once you meet him, you will grow to love him," he assured her.

But he was wrong.

Belle and her father both went down to the main hall of the Castle, where Sir Gaston was waiting for them. He was tall with short black hair and looking every bit a knight should be. Handsome and courageous.

"Sir Gaston, it is so good to see you," Maurice greeted the young man.

"Sir Maurice. It is good to see you as well. My father sends his regards," he nodded.

Gaston's eyes turned to Belle and smiled.

"And you must be the lovely Belle. You truly live up to your name," he said.

"Hello Sir Gaston. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said.

He reached for her hand and kisses her knuckles.

Belle didn't like the way this man was looking at. It was like she was a deer and he was the hunter, waiting to chase her down and make her one of his trophies.

"I have a gift for you, my lady," Gaston said.

He pulled out something from the leather satchel he was carrying and showed it to Belle and Maurice. It was a strange looking dagger with a curvy blade and had some kind of writing on it.

"Is that what I think it is," Maurice asked shocked.

"Yes, sir. It is. Allow me to demonstrate," Gaston said proudly.

Before they could say anything Gaston held the dagger over his head.

"Dark One, I summon thee!" Gaston shouted.

Suddenly a mysterious figure appeared in the hall in a puff of smoke. Maurice tried to push Belle behind him in order to protect her.

"Belle, get behind!" Maurice cried out.

"Papa!" she protested.

"My lord, it's all right. As long as I have the dagger I have complete control of the Dark One. Dark One! Come forward and meet my future wife," he commanded.

Maurice tried to keep a distance between Belle and the Dark One, but Belle was having none of it. She pulled away from her father to get a better look at the Dark One. She heard stories about him. That he was the darkest of souls and that made deals with unfortunate souls. He had shoulder length curly hair and his skin was greenish kind of gray, like lizard skin. What she saw didn't frighten her. She found him oddly appealing.

Wait! What was wrong with her, she thought.

"Hello," she greeted him warmly.

At first the Dark One looked at her confused, but than gave her playful smirk.

"Greetings dearie!" he giggled.

He reached forward and kissed the same hand that Gaston kissed. Instead of being offered, she felt herself begin to blush.

"Back beast! I didn't give you permission to touch her!" Gaston yelled.

The Dark One quickly backed away from her. As long as Gaston had the dagger he had no choice but to obey.

"Take that beast to the dungeons. I won't have that thing running around the castle," Maurice ordered.

"As you wish, my lord," Gaston bowed.

A couple of Maurice's knight appears to drag the Dark One. Belle couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

 _Why is it that I'm more interested in the Dark One, than Gaston, she thought to herself._


	2. Dinner Entertainment

Chapter 2 Dinner Entertainment

 **Author's Note: Wow! I didn't expect this story to get so many positive response. Although, I'm not happy what the writers are doing to my Rumbelle on the show. I am not happy, at all! If they don't fix these two in season six I'm gonna be super pissed. But at least I have my fanfiction to hold me over until the fall. I still believe in Rumbelle. I'm not giving up on them!**

 **Thank you to alwaysev, CGasper18, bluebird2073318, Grace5231973, BumpleRumple, DeathEaterGroupie722, Belle Tris Grey, Melstrife, Vinaplains, thealluretodarkness for favorite/following my story.**

 **Happy reading!**

Belle sat at the dinner table with her father and Gaston, who was going on and on after some ridiculous hunting trip that he and his father went on last summer. He told in great detail how he shot the bear with his three arrows and then slit it's throat for good measure. Honestly all this talk about killing was making her lose her appetite.

"So tell me Sir Gaston. How in the world did you capture the Dark One," Maurice asked the young man.

For the first time since dinner began Belle gave Gaston her full attention. She would like to know how someone as brainless as Gaston got his hands on such a valuable item.

"I heard a rumor one night when I was in a tavern with my men. There was an old woman and she told me that there was a way to control the Dark One. I didn't believe her at first but she told me about the dagger of the Dark One. I've heard stories about it but I thought it was just an urban legend. So I traveled alone to the Dark Castle to see if I could find it. My men thought I was mad to go alone and that the Dark One would surely kill me on sight. But I had to know. I traveled for nearly a day and I found the Dark One's castle. It looked deserted when I arrived but the gates were unlocked. So I carefully went inside the castle and searched the place. Every room I checked in was pretty much empty. That's when I found the Dark One's bedchamber. I searched his room but I found nothing. I was about to give up until I noticed a lose stone in the wall. I removed the stone and there was the dagger. I was just about to reach for it until the Dark One appeared. He used his magic to threw me across the room and I thought I was dead for sure but I managed to outsmart him and grabbed the dagger and commanded him to stop. And he did! With the power of the Dark One I managed to crush our enemies and protect the realm," Gaston said proudly.

"That is amazing! Isn't he amazing Belle," Maurice smiled.

"Yes, amazing," Belle said politely.

As soon as they turned their heads she rolled her eyes.

The way her father kept making googly eyes at Gaston, it was as if he turned into some love struck maiden. Well, if Maurice loved the young knight so much _he_ could marry him instead! That would be fine with her.

Also, she didn't believe Gaston's story. From all the books she read about the Dark One he was a clever one. If he didn't want anyone to get their hands on the dagger he wouldn't leave his castle defenseless. He would probably have some kind protective wards around his home to let him know if there were any intruders.

That's when she came to the conclusion that Gaston was a lying sack of shit!

Belle shook her head.

Oh my! She's never thought use foul things before. But that was before she met Gaston.

"Gaston? I know it seems a bit much but could you possibly demonstrate for us on how the dagger works," Maurice gleefully.

"Papa!" Belle outraged.

How could her father be so cruel, she thought.

"Of course, your grace. I think that's a wonderful idea," Gaston said pulling out the dagger.

"No, that's not necessary," Belle protested but it was too late.

"Dark One, I summon thee!"

Just like before the Dark One appeared in a puff of smoke. From the look on his he was clearly not happy.

"You summoned me, _master_ ," the Dark One hissed.

"I did beast," Gaston said conceitedly.

She watched as Gaston got up from his chair and twirled around the dagger like it was a mere child's toy.

"My future wife and father-in-law wanted a demonstration of your power. Unless you're too busy," Gaston mocked.

"Oh no, master! I was just finishing having dinner with the rats that live dungeons before you summoned me," the Dark One said sarcastically. Then he turned to Maurice and bowed dramatically, "My compliments to the chef, Sir Maurice! Dry bread and water are my favorite."

Belle suddenly burst into giggles.

Soon all three men were staring at her. Gaston looked at her like she lost her mind. Her father looked at with shame and embarrassment. But the Dark One looked at her with curiosity. He probably didn't think she had a sense of humor. Gaston decided to take back control of the situation and gave the Dark One a command.

"Dark One! I want you to fill this room with gold and jewels," he ordered.

The Dark One gave Gaston a death glare and with a snap with his fingers the room with the finest treasure she had ever seen. Belle had never seen so much treasure in her life. Maurice was practically dancing with joy. She watched as her father picked up some of the gold that was straw like. Golden straw!

"Thank you my boy. You are most generous," Maurice hugged Gaston.

As Belle watched her father and her betrothed bond she notice the Dark One stand beside her.

"It looks like your father is in love," Dark One teased.

Belle covered her mouth from laughing. That's twice that the Dark One made her laugh.

"Beast!"

They looked up to see Gaston walking toward them. He looked at the Dark One and than at Belle.

"Is the beast bothering you my lady? I can command him to leave," he said.

"No, everything is fine," she assured him.

Gaston looked unsure but than he had an idea.

"My lady, would you care to dance?"

"But there's no music," Belle pointed out.

Gaston looked at the Dark One.

"You heard her! My bride wants music!"

The Dark One waves his hand and soon musical instruments appeared and began to play by themselves. It was the waltz.

Gaston held out his hand. Belle looked at her father for help but he was too busy with his new treasures.

Reluctantly, she took his hand and soon she was in Gaston's arms. Belle's felt her flesh crawl as she felt his hand move and down his back as they danced around the room. He stepped on her toes a few times but they keep dancing. Belle couldn't believe that she had to marry this oaf. He was rude, self centered and had two left feet. She looked over her shoulder where the Dark One stood just a few feet away.

 _I bet he's a much better dancer, she mused._

As if hearing her thoughts, he locked eyes with her. It was only a moment but it was like he could see into her very soul.

Before she knew it, the song was over. Which she was gratefully for.

"That's enough for now, beast. You can go back..." Gaston started to say but Belle interrupted him.

"What is your name," Belle asked suddenly.

"What," Gaston, The Dark One and Maurice asked simultaneously.

She didn't know what came over her but she wanted to get to know the Dark One better, starting with his real name.

"Will you please tell us your name, Dark One? I mean, you do have an actually name don't you," she asked curious.

"Of course, I do. Rumplestiltskin!" he said with a dramatic bow.

Rumplestiltskin. It was odd, but somehow it suited him.

"All right! That's enough. Back to the dungeons with you," Gaston said to the Dark One.

Soon Rumplestiltskin disappeared back to his cell.

"Well, that's enough for one night. I think it's time to turn in," Maurice said.

"Yes, it is late and I could use the rest," Gaston agreed.

"The servants will show you to your room, my boy."

"Good night Sir Maurice. Good night Belle," he said.

"Good night," Maurice said.

"Good night, Belle replied.

She watched as Gaston left the room with the servants. Soon she and her father headed back to their own bedrooms.

As she lay in bed all Belle could think about was Rumplestiltskin and how she can be alone with him.

 **Author's Note: Oh yeah! Belle has it really bad for Rumple! In the next chapter Belle will get to have some alone time with the Dark One hehe.**


	3. Get out of my head

Chapter 3 Get out of my head

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! What's going on? I'm sorry that haven't been updating my stories but I've been going through a lot in life. Family, work, love life and all that stuff. But this month I'm making it all up to you.**

 **Thank you to Trekkie, Phoebe Holly, BerryEbilBunny, Windjammers, 3tinkgemini, HopeInHell, servadellagleba, Cheza the Flower Maiden for favorite/following my story.**

 **Happy reading!**

Rumplestiltskin was lying in his cell on a pile of straw, his so-called bed, trying to sleep but it was no good.

He had too much on his mind.

That brainless lummox Gaston could have at least let him have his spinning wheel. If only he was free from his imprisonment. Once he got his dagger back he would make him pay.

Also, that Lord Maurice. He wouldn't stop praising about the 'Great Gaston. It was pathetic! It was like his lips were permanently glue to the old man's ass.

Yes, he had to go!

Along with his daughter...

When thoughts about harming the young princess entered his mind he felt himself hesitate.

For some reason, harming the girl...bothered him. Which he couldn't understand.

There was nothing special about her. She was just a girl.

No, not a girl. She was a woman. A very beautiful woman.

When he first met the princess he expected her to be drooling over the moron, like all the other spoiled rich girls. Instead, the girl was absolutely repulsive by the buffoon. Also, she had a sense of humor. She had an adorable laugh. But when she asked him his name he felt his insides do flip flops.

How long has it been since he's been attractive to a woman?

Not since Cora...Cora!

Just thinking about that horrible woman made his blood run cold.

When he starts thinking about Belle, he feels a heat rising in his chest and down...

He suddenly sit up as if he's been bitten by one of the rats in the dungeons.

 _What was wrong with him?_

He was Rumplestiltskin! The trickster! The deal maker! The damn Dark One, for god's sake!

He wasn't going to get distracted by some silly little girl...woman, silly _woman_. No matter how beautiful...

"AH!" he shouted.

Rumple cries echoed from the dungeons. Luckily he was the only prisoner at the moment.

As he lies down on the bed of straw his mind continues to be occupied by the certain princess with the enchanting blue eyes.

 **~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~**

Belle woke up to the sound of knocking at her door. She slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position.

"Come in!" she called out.

The door opened and in entered Claudia with a tray of food. Belle stretched her arms before getting out of bed.

"Good morning, my lady," she greeted her.

"Good morning Claudia. But when we're alone you can call me Belle," Belle said.

"O-of course my...I mean, Belle," Claudia corrected herself.

She set the tray down on the little table near the bed.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes. Two sugars," Belle answered.

As Claudia pour the tea, Belle helped herself to the blueberry scones. Blueberry scones were her favorite.

"So, what was Sir Gaston like when you met him? Was he was dashing as everyone says he is? Did you go weak in the knees when he smiled," Claudia asked excitedly.

Claudia was a true romantic. She believed in love at sight and happy endings. Belle didn't want to crush the young girl's view on romance but she should know what she really thought about Gaston.

"Claudia. I like you. You're a lovely girl, but you need to understand something. Gaston is not the man everyone believes him to be. Yes, he is handsome and strong but he's nothing but a big brute. I can't stand the man! And the ever thought of being with him for the rest of my life makes me sick to my stomach," Belle ranted.

Claudia was surprised by the princess's rant. She's never seen her talk badly about anyone before.

"So please. If Gaston ever approaches you about anything, I want you to be careful. I don't trust him," Belle declared.

Even though she only knew about the knight from all the stories she's heard, the young girl trusted her mistress with her life. If Belle says to be careful around Sir Gaston then she would be careful.

"Yes my lady. I mean Belle," Claudia announced.

"Good. I don't mean to scare you but you are my friend. I don't want anything to happen to you," Belle smiled.

"You're too kind, Belle."

After breakfast Claudia helped Belle get dressed. Belle wore a simple brown dress with golden roses embroidered around the neckline.

As Claudia went down to the kitchens to help with peeling the potatoes Belle went to find her father.

Unfortunately, she found Gaston instead.

"Oh! Good morning Belle," Gaston bowed.

"Good morning Gaston. Did you have a good night's sleep," Belle asked politely.

"I did, thank you. Of course I was very lonely. Perhaps you should keep me company next time," Gaston raised his eyebrow.

 _The nerve of this man! As if she would fall at his feet like some airhead tavern wench!_

Not wanting to show she was upset by his words she put on a brave face.

It's like her mother would always say: _do the brave thing and bravery will follow._

"Is there something I can help you with," Belle asked.

"I was hopping you would give me a personal tour of the kingdom. I asked your father permission first of course and he said yes. And don't worry about your safety I'll protect you. But just in case," Gaston said pulling on the dark one's dagger. "Dark One!"

And just like last night, Rumplestiltskin appears right before their eyes.

Rumple was about to growl at the knight for summoning him like a dog but stopped himself when he saw Belle.

Suddenly he was on his best behavior.

"What can I do for you today, master," he asked taking a dramatic bow.

"You are going to be our bodyguard today, beast. My betrothed and I are going to take stroll around the kingdom and we're going to need protection. Of course, no one would be foolish enough to go against the great Gaston," Gaston gloated.

Rumple and Belle rolled their eyes at the same time.

They must have noticed what the other was doing because they locked eyes and the world seemed to melt away.

Belle was suddenly short of breath and Rumple's insides were doing those little flip flops again.

Gaston was too involved with himself to notice.

"Well, let's be off. Come Belle! Come beast!"

Gaston wrapped his arm around Belle's waist leading the way out the castle. Rumple followed behind them.

Unknown to the other the beauty and the beast were thinking the same thing: _why can't I get you out of my head?_

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Can you believe Gaston? Creep! I meant to have more action but I'm saving the good stuff for the next chapter. Expect Belle and Rumple interaction. A lot more! Yay!**


End file.
